YOU
by Owl Lady
Summary: If everyone had one word that meant something special to them and their soulmate, would finding their soulmate be easier or harder. Soulmate AU. Please read and review


Hello everyone I'm Owl Lady. I've always loved the idea of the soulmate AU. I loved it so much that I wish it where real. I've instead chosen to write one, so I'll live vicariously through this story. ENJOY

A young Sherlock stared at the word scrolled across his palm. The one thing that made him just like everyone else. Everyone in the world had one word written on their palm, and once they found the love of their life it would finally make sense. Sherlock had never really been interested in figuring out what his word meant, and he probably never would. All of the kids at school would go up to anyone and try to make a joke or a romantic meaning out of their word, but they never found their soul mates that way. You had to meet the person then spend loads of time together before the word made any sense at all. You could have LEAF written on you and hang around the woods everyday for the rest of your life and never met your love. That is until you leave the forest and go get a life. His parents had always retold the story of their words whenever they got the chance. Mummy's hand said VICTORIAN and Dad's said MYSTERY. They had known each other for less than a year when dad bought mummy a detective story. When mummy read it she found that all the characters had victorian names. Then the lightbulb went off and they been together ever since. All the girls at his school tried to get a look at his hand to see if it had anything to do with them, of corse he never let them see. His word was stupid, simple, dull, unimaginative. The person this word was meant for was likely to be the same. He had to spend the rest of his life with such a silly word sprawled across his palm. He had heard of worse though, one man had MC RIB, because his soulmate worked at a McDonalds and she would always know exactly what he wanted when he walked in. This whole thing was a silly system, girls and boy could spend years gleaming over a person hopeing that their word would mean something one day, but then one day they woke up and their word was gone. That's what happens if your soulmate dies, your word just disappears. A kid at school started crying during math class because CHERRY BLOSSOM disappeared from his body. Their was this one girl who always hung around Sherlock, she was convinced they where meant to be together. She had HOLMES written on her and to her that only meant one thing. She had already planned out how many children they where going to have together, three, two boys and a girl, their names where Jamison, Rutherford, and Prussia. He didn't listen to her though, that would be absurd. Suddenly Sherlock's train of though was derailed when Mycroft burst trough the door. He was mad, and he threw his coat across the room.

"I swear sometimes these blasted words are more than they are worth" he muttered under his breath.

"How so" asked Sherlock. Mycroft turned to his younger brother and glared at him.

"Shut up Sherlock" he said.

"Did Matilda turn you down again" asked Sherlock. Mycroft's gaze softened and he looked as if he was about to cry. He bent down and joined his brother on the floor.

"Yeah she did, but today she found her soul mate. It isn't me" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Mycroft had been chasing a posh girl named Matilda Watercress for two years now. She had MYKIE written in her hand, and Mycroft was convinced she was to be his.

"What did her word mean" asked Sherlock.

"We'll she calls me Mykie all the time that's why I though we where supposed to be together, but today she was talking to Michael Sanders and accidentally called him Mikey. It seems that he had ACCIDENT written on his hand and they are in love now" retold Mycroft as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mycroft" said Sherlock.

"It's ok Sherlock, besides I still never figured out how she would match my word" said Mycroft as he wiped his face.

"What is your word" asked Sherlock, he had never asked his brother that before. Nobody really every came out and directly asked a person what was on their hands, everyone believe it was supposed to be a mystery.

"What's yours" he asked back.

"I'm not showing you mine, it's stupid" Sherlock said.

"I'll show you mine if your show me yours" Mycroft debated. Sherlock couldn't refuse.

"On the count of three, well hold up our palms" said Mycroft as he put his hand out, palm down. Sherlock did the same and waited for him to count.

"One...two...three" he said. The brothers flipped over their hands and looked at the others palms. Sherlock gazed at his brothers hand. Written clearly across his hand was DIVISION. A weird word, it could mean a divide or perhaps a section. Mycroft looked at his little bother's hand and saw a simple three lettered word. Unusual considering the person it was marked on, you would think it would be something more astounding. There it was though, YOU.

YEARS LATER

"What is your word, John" Sherlock asked, he didn't really want to know, but the flat was to quite.

"That's private" he replied.

"Not always. I know Mycroft's and he knows mine" Sherlock retorted.

"And when did you show each other" asked John.

"I was 10 and he was 17. We had an agreement" Sherlock said.

"Let me guess one of those 'I show you mine if you show me yours' kind of things" said John.

"Maybe" Sherlock mumbled to himself while John smiled.

"Pita" said John, for once Sherlock was confused.

"What" said Sherlock.

"My hand, it says Pita" said John. He got up and walked over to Sherlock and laid his hand out for him to see. It certainly did say P.I.T.A.

"What are the dots for" Sherlock asked as John pulled his hand away.

"I think is supposed to be an acronym for something" said John as he went to sit back down. Before he was able to, a knock came at the door and John went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw a pretty blonde girl on the other side.

"Hi are you...Sherlock" she asked warily.

"Of course not. He's in the other room" John replied. The lady smiled in relief, much to the annoyance of John.

"Could you tell him Mary Morstan is here" she told him. John shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"SHERLOCK GET DOWN HERE" he yelled to his flat mate. He turned back to see that Mary was slightly taken aback. Moments later Sherlock came down the stairs.

"What" he asked John. John pointed to the girl at the door and Sherlock recognized her instantly.

"Are you still hoping that we are going to be together Mary" he said to the woman. Mary smiled at him.

"I don't have pillows with Jamison, Rutherford, and Prussia embroidered on them for nothing" she replied. Now John was defiantly confused.

"Do you two know each other" he asked.

"Know each other, please he is my soulmate" she replied.

"In the twenty plus years that I've know you I think I would have figured out if we where soul mates or not. There is no correlation between my word and yours" he said as he turned and ran up the stairs.

"WE'LL OF YOU WOULD SHOW ME YOUR WORD THEN MAYBE I COULD DECIDE THAT FOR MYSELF" she said as she ran after him. John just closed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to help his friend.

"If I show you my hand will you leave me alone" he asked of her. Mary nodded her head. Sherlock thrust his palm out and John and Mary both looked at it. YOU

"There don't you see. 'You' has nothing to do with Holmes" Sherlock said. Mary looked at Sherlock's hand in disbelief.

"I've been going after you forever...and you're not the...one" she said as she started to get choked up.

"I've been telling you that forever" he said as he took his hand back. Mary was devastated.

"I've wasted all my life going after you, I didn't go to prom because you didn't ask me and I refused to go with anyone else, and it's all for nothing" she said.

"Maybe not" reassured John. Mary got defensive.

"What, do you thing this is going to lead me to my real soulmate" she snapped at him.

"Maybe" he said, then Mary realized what he was hinting at.

"YOU think your MY soulmate" she said.

"I have P.I.T.A, maybe that means something to us" he said. Mary looked at him in disgust and ran out of the flat.

"Nice work" said Sherlock as he resumed his position on his chair. John looked over at him a mumbled some obscenities under his breath and when back to his chair

MONTHS LATER

Sherlock, Lestrade, and Mycroft where sitting outside of a bakery discussing a new government project, when suddenly something happened. Lestrade was looking at the sky and blocking the sun light with his hand, this gave Sherlock a perfectly good view of his palm.

"Cake" Sherlock said confusingly. Lestrade lowered his hand and shrugged.

"Yeah kind of silly. I always believed I was gonna met my girl at a bakery, that's where I met my ex. She had pie written on her, we though it was good, but of course we where wrong" he said.

"Had you known her previously before that encounter" Mycroft asked him.

"No, but I was young and I though I had found my soulmate so I didn't really pay attention to the fine print" he recounted.

"As most young people do" said Mycroft. Minutes later a young waitress came around with a small tray.

"Would you gentlemen like to sample our new cake flavor" she asked. Mycroft and Sherlock declined, one was on a diet and the other hated food, I'll let you decide which is which. Lestrade was a different case, he heartily accepted. He picked a sample off of the tray and the girl walked away. He took a bite and closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Let me tell you something, this cake IS my division" he said. Suddenly Mycroft froze and the color ran from his face. Sherlock knew what was about to happen and he felt like he was going it throw up.

"I've got an experiment I need to check up on, bye" he said as he left quickly. Lestrade got mad.

"Hey we aren't finished" he said.

"Yes we are" he said as he strode away. Lestrade though to himself about how rude Sherlock was. He soon turned to look at Mycroft who was white as a sheet

"Are your ok Mycroft, you look like you've seen a ghost" asked Lestrade.

"You said cake was you division" recounted Mycroft.

"Yeah so what" said Lestrade. Slowly Mycroft lifted his hand and there clear as day was DIVISION. Lestrade's breath caught in his throat and he lifted his hand up as well, CAKE.

"it was you...this entire time" whispered Mycroft. Lestrade was without words. He had found him.

"It seems so" Lestrade said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Gregory" Mycroft whispered.

"Mycroft" Lestrade whispered. The two men gathered each other up into a loving hug and wouldn't let go for the world. All of the people around them took notice and smiled at the new couple. It was a beautiful thing to watch two people suddenly realize who their soulmate is.

MONTHS LATER

"You where wrong" Sherlock said into the darkness of the lab. Molly turned around quickly in fright.

"You do count, you've always counted and I've always trusted you, but you where right" he said as he walked closer to the pathologist.

"I'm not ok" he said as his voice cracked. Molly was frozen, partially with fear and partially with joy. SHE HAD PROVEN SHERLOCK WRONG.

"What do you need" she said.

"You"

A FEW DAYS LATER.

"Hi John" said a small voice from behind the solider. He looked around and saw Mary Morstan, he crazy lady from the stairs.

"Hello Mary, come to pay your respects" he asked.

"Yes" she said solemnly. The two people looked to their left at the black coffin topped with white orchids.

"He would like to know that you are here" he said.

"No he wouldn't, he just died John he didn't body swap with a normal person" Mary said.

"If only" John said with longing in his voice. Mary's heart broke for him, he really missed him.

"We're you two soul mates" she asked.

"No, but I feel sorry for who ever his was" she said solemnly.

"They must be feeling terrible right now" said John.

"It's bittersweet" said Mary.

"How so" John asked.

"We'll, now they never get to meet their soulmate, but on the other hand their soulmate was Sherlock Holmes" she said. John chuckled lightly.

"I guess your right" he said. Mary went and put her hand on the coffin.

"Sherlock no one will every make me think that you where anything less than a proper genius, I would have been proud to have been your soul mate, but in all honesty Mr. Holmes, your a pain in the ass" Mary said. A lightbulb went off in John's head and he felt like screaming.

"Bastard" he said. Mary looked at John.

"Huh"

"He dies, and to make up for it he sends me my soulmate, the bastard" John said again.

"I don't get it, who's your soulmate" asked Mary.

"We'll you of course" John said. Mary was confused and John was willing to explain.

"Your hand says Holmes, he led you to me and we are at his funeral. My hand says P.I.T.A which I just know realized is an acronym for pain in the ass. You just said Mr. Holmes was a pain in the ass. Wahla we're soul mates" he said with the ease of his dead friend. Mary's mouth was slightly agape and after a while she was able to speak.

"The bastard" she said.

"I know right" John replied. The two looked at the coffin for a few more moments before they where supposed to leave for the graveyard. Mary put her hands on the coffin and whispered into it.

"Just for that our child's middle name will be Sherlock instead of his first name" she said, the she lifted her self and took hold of John's hand.

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER

"JOHN" yelled Sherlock from down the stairs. Sherlock heard frantic running and soon came face to face with his best friend.

"NOO, YOUR...DEAD...YOU FRICKEN DIED" John yelled when he saw who had called him.

"YOU ARE DEAD...I SAW THEM LOWER YOU IN THE GROUND...I SALUTED YOUR GRAVE...YOUR SPIRT BROUGHT ME AND MARY TOGETHER" John yelled at him. Sherlock just took all the yelling and moments later the solider was hugging his best friend. Sherlock hugged him back and he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"John what's with all the yel..." said Mary. Once she saw Sherlock she dropped her cup of tea and it crashed at her feet.

"you bastard" she squeaked out before she ran to joined her fiancée in a hug. The three stood like this for a few more minutes then pulled apart.

"How did you do it" asked John.

"I had a little help from Mycroft and Molly" Sherlock said as John cried.

"But I saw Molly crying over your coffin and Mycroft was holding Lestrade's hand in public for support" said John.

"They are exceptionally good actors" Sherlock said.

"Who was in that coffin Sherlock" asked John.

"I'm sorry John, but it seems as if my hearse was an empty one" replied Sherlock. Suddenly a knock came at the door and someone mumbled words into the flat.

"Is it safe to come inside" asked the person on the other side.

"Yes" Sherlock answered. The door opened and Molly Hooper stepped into the flat.

"Hi" she said.

"That's all you have to say. You knew Sherlock was alive for a bloody year and a half and all you say is HI" said John.

"Don't be mad at her John, she just did what she did to protect you" said Sherlock. John sighed.

"You know I don't even want to know why you faked your death. I'm sure you had a good reason I'm just...glad your back mate" rambled John. Sherlock smiled at him.

"So when can I move back in. I will be needing a lot more room, seeing as Molly is coming with me, are you still using th..."

"WAIT WHAT...Molly's coming with you" John asked shockingly.

"We're soul mates, couldn't you tell" Sherlock said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO...how the heck did this happen" John asked.

"Well I went to her asking for help with my death and she had previously told me that she hadn't counted, which was total bull. I told her she did count" he said as he made his way u the stairs. John look towards Molly.

"My hand says NEED and I asked him what he needed" she said.

"I replied you" Sherlock recounted.

"We discovered our connection later that evening" Sherlock said. Mary, John, and Molly followed Sherlock up the stairs.

"I just can't believe it. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper, soul mates" John said when they had reached their floor. Sherlock pulled Molly towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Actually it's Sherlock and Molly Holmes, we got married 3 months ago" he said as he looked into Molly's eyes.

"Out of all the things I though Sherlock Holmes would do before me, marriage was not one of them" John said as Sherlock kissed Molly. Now the word etched across Sherlock's hand didn't seems so silly and stupid anymore.

Didn't you enjoy it I hope you did. This is one of my favorite pieces of work. I didn't want just one couple I wanted to jam a whole bunch of ships into one story and I hope I did that successfully. If you like my work I write Sherlolly stories and even a little bit of MorMor. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
